Guerra Mundial
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Un pequeño feck sobre un día en una clase donde los jonas y sus novias entran como países a una discusión que termina en guerra mundial xD


()= Acciones

[]= Notas

En una clase de Cívica y Ética.

Maestro: Bueno, empecemos la clase…Hoy veremos lo que es las negociaciones mundiales, por lo que traje a alumnos de todos los grados: Romy, Grecia, Marijose, Ximena y Sofía de segundo, Nick y Taylor de bachillerato y Joe, Kevin Y Star de la universidad.

Todos saludamos a la clase de primer año que nos miraba atentamente mientras estábamos parados en el estrado

Maestro: Bueno, ellos serán los países que negociaran, Grecia tu serás (saca un papel de una bolsa) ¡Grecia! ¡Felicidades!

Grecia: Ala k diferencia ¬¬ (se sienta en la mesa redonda)

Maestro: Joseph, tu eres… (Saca otro papel) EUA!

Joe: SI! (Se sienta en la mesa)

Nick: ahhhhhhhh yo quería ser EUA T^T

Maestro: Nicholas, tu eres… (Saca otro papel) Italia

Nick: De acuerdo… (Se sienta en la mesa)

Maestro: Star tu serás… (Saca otro papel) Francia!

Star: Genial (Se sienta en la mesa)

Maestro: Marijose, a ti te toca… (Saca otro papel) España!

Marijo: Wiiii! (Se sienta en la mesa)

Maestro: Kevin a ti te toca… (Saca otro papel [DIOS! K repetitivo xD]) Inglaterra

Kevin: De acuerdo (Se sienta en la mesa [hablando de repetitividad xD])

Maestro: Sofía a ti te toca… (Saca otro papel [k sorpresa no?]) Argentina

Sofía [k es de argentina]: SIIIII! (se sienta)

Maestro: Ximena tu eres (Saca ooootro papel) Canadá!

Ximena: De acuerdo… [Es emo] (Se sienta)

Maestro: Taylor serás… (Saca otro papel [para variar]) Australia!

Taylor: Por mi esta bien (se sentó)

Maestro: Y por ultimo, Romy-

Romy: No me diga ¿Roma?

Maestro: No, Japón!

Romy: oh sugoi :D (Me senté)

Maestro: Bueno empecemos, en este caso, el producto es: energía hidráulica y la que la tiene es Japón (me tomo por los hombros)

Romy: Qué es lo k se supone k debo hacer?

Maestro: Bueno, si los otros países la quieren deben hacerte ofertas de cosas que ellos tengan, por ejemplo, Italia, tu tienes pescado, negocia con Japón por su energía

Joe: NO! Porqué Italia puede hacer negociaciones con Japón y yo no!?

Maestro: Imaginemos que tu como EUA ya tienes energía, no la necesitas, pero Italia si…

Joe: Y si quiero energía de Japón!?

Grecia: YO PUEDO NEGOCIAR LA ENERGÍA DE GRECIA CON ITALIA????

Maestro: P-Pero Italia ya esta negociándola con Japón

Joe: AH SI!? Pues yo negociare mi pescado con Argentina!

Romy: Entonces yo te declaro la guerra argentina!!!!!!

Joe: y yo a ti Italia!!!!!

Grecia: Si tu le declaras la guerra a Italia yo te la declaro a ti EUA!!!

Marijose: Ya tranquilícense! Solo hagan sus estúpidas negociaciones!

Argentina: NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!

Marijose: AH SI!? PZ YO TMB TE DECLARO LA GUERRA ARGENTINA!!!

Taylor: Si tu le declaras la guerra a Argentina yo te la declaro a ti España!

Kevin: No te atrevas Australia! Yo te declaro la guerra a ti!

Star: No creen que deberíamos tranquilizarn-

Romy: Ven España, hay que destruir Argentina

Marijose: SEH! (Nos lanzamos sobre Sofía)

Los alumnos de primero: GUERRA MUNDIAAAAAAAAL!!!!

Y todos ahí peleando a golpes i eso menos Star y Ximena que estaban tratando de tranquilizarnos xD

Maestro: CALMENSEEE! (Nos separa)

Joe: Yo solo quería hacer negociaciones con Japón!

Romy: Y yo contigo EUA

Joe: Entonces me darás energía?

Romy: Solo si tu me das pescado (beso)

Nick: Bueno, ahora como alumbrare mis calles?

Grecia: Yo te puedo dar energía

Nick: Supongo que querrás pescado a cambio (se miran a los ojos)

Grecia: Sino seria injusto (beso)

Sofía: Entonces, Paz?

Todos: Paz n.n

Entonces intercambiamos las cosas que nos ordenó y por ultimo el maestro nos agradeció y dirigió a la clase

Maestro: Quien puede decirme la moraleja o lo que aprendió de esto?

Alumno: Yo!

Maestro: Adelante, dinos.

Alumno: Japón ama a EUA, Italia ama a Grecia, Argentina ama a Australia, Inglaterra ama a España, Canadá y Francia son pacifistas, las guerras mundiales se hacen por pescado y energía hidráulica y ninguno de ellos sería un buen representante en la ONU...


End file.
